


To Show Our Love

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what I think this blog needs? Some Gadreel. AND Can you do a Gadreel x reader fic where the reader has to explain why people have sex to show their love to each</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Show Our Love

Warnings: fluff, smut, virgin!Gadreel

Fic:

“I don’t understand,” Gadreel says, “I thought sex was only meant for reproduction. Do you wish to have a child?” Only moments ago you had been sitting on your bed, kissing your angel, when you confessed that you wanted to have sex with him. You had been dating him for some time, but the farthest you had ever gotten with him was kissing. 

“I… well, I hadn’t really thought about having kids, but I don’t want one right this second,” you respond.

“Then why do you want to have sex with me?” he asks.

“I just thought, you know, because it’s something people do when they love each other,” you respond.

“But love can exist without sex and sex can exist without love, correct?”

“Yes,” you respond, “but there’s something special about the two overlapping.” He stares at you as if he’s trying to figure something out or make up his mind. “We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. I’d understand,” you say, believing that he’s about to reject you. You look down at your lap and twiddle your thumbs. 

Gadreel’s large hand reaches up to cup your cheek and raises your gaze to meet his. “You love me Y/N?” he asks.

“Gadreel, you know I do,” you respond. You’d probably told him that about a million times before.

“And you want to have sex with me?” he questions. His thumb brushes across your lips. You swallow hard before speaking.

“Yes,” you say, “If you want that too.”

“Yes,” he responds, “though I’m afraid I won’t please you.”

“Why?” you ask, truly curious.

“I’ve never done this before,” he says. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he looks away from you.

“It’s ok,” you tell him as you reach out to caress his cheek, “I’ll teach you. We’ll go slowly.” He smiles and nods before leaning in to kiss you. His lips move easily against yours and his tongue slips into your mouth, slowly exploring. Your hands move up to tangle in his hair. He moves his hands awkwardly from one place on your body to another as if he’s not sure where he should put them.

In one swift movement, you swing your leg over his lap and straddle him. He pulls away, a look of surprise in his blue eyes. “Is this ok?” you ask, afraid you’ve frightened him or something. He nods before leaning in to kiss you again. You take his wrists and place his hands on your hips. Your hands trail up his arms until your fingers graze his shoulders and your arms wrap around his neck.

You slowly and gently rock your hips down against his. He doesn’t pull away so you continue your movements. Suddenly his lips stop moving against yours and he groans loudly.

“What did you do?” he asks.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s this feeling down there.” he says.

“Do you like that feeling?” you ask. He groans and thrusts his hips up towards you. "I’ll take that as a yes,“ you say with a smile. His hands pull your hips down against his and he grunts and groans as he grinds himself against you. At this point he seems almost desperate.

"Gadreel,” you say, trying to get him to slow down, but he doesn’t want to stop. “Gadreel, I want you inside me,” you add. That does the trick. He stops moving and looks at you with lust blown eyes. Your hands move to push his jacket and hoodie from his shoulders, but he’s already too far gone to wait around. He snaps his fingers, removing the clothes from both of you. “Condom,” you say, almost to yourself.

You push yourself away from him and walk to your nightstand. Rummaging around, you finally find what you’re looking for. You come back to the end of the bed and tear open the package before rolling the condom over his length. He watches your every movement. The second the condom is on, he grasps your waist and lifts you up. His hands leave your waist and you drop back down for half a second before he grabs your thighs and pulls you to straddle his lap once again. You squeal and he laughs at you. “I thought we were taking this slow,” you say.

“That was before you did this to me,” he says gesturing to his hard cock. You giggle before you press your lips to his again. This time he’s more demanding. He thrusts his tongue into your mouth as his arms wrap around you and hold your body close to his. Your fingers drag along every inch of his body that you can reach.

Suddenly, he lifts you up and flips you so that your back hits the bed. He settles himself between your legs and leaves kisses down your neck and across your chest. He takes one of your nipples into his mouth and sucks it between his teeth. His large hand moves up to knead your neglected breast and roll the nipple between his finger and thumb.

“Gadreel,” you moan as you drag your fingernails along his scalp and down his back. He rocks himself against you, his hard cock prodding your thigh. At this point, you’re almost as desperate as he is. “Please, I need you now,” you groan.

Gadreel nods, letting your nipple fall from his mouth. He settles above you and presses his lips against yours lightly. “I love you Y/N,” he says.

“I love you too Gadreel,” you respond. Gadreel smiles and kisses you again before lining himself up with your entrance. The tip of his cock prods your opening, but he doesn’t move. Instead he looks down at you as if he’s trying to make sure what he’s doing is right. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him down. He fills you, inch by glorious inch, groaning as he enters you. His eyes shut and a look of pure pleasure crosses over his face.

You reach up and caress his face as he bottoms out inside you. “You gotta move,” you tell him.

His eyes snap open and only a thin line of blue encircles his pupils. He pulls out of you slowly before pushing back in. He groans with every thrust. You lift your hips in time with his slow pace. And soon it’s not enough. “Faster, please Gadreel, I need you to go faster,” you whisper. 

He does as you ask. He pulls back before his hips snap forward. He adopts a new, faster pace that has him grunting with each thrust. “You’re a very noisy lover,” you comment with a giggle. He presses his lips together and tries to hold back the sounds that so desperately want to escape him. “Don’t,” you say, “Don’t hold back. I like it. I want to hear how I make you feel.” He groans loudly in response. You wrap your arms around him and pull him down against you. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck and tangles his fingers into your hair.

With his lips so close to your ear, you can hear every little sound he makes from his grunts and groans, to his quiet gasps, to the whisper of your name. You moan in response as his thrusts fill you and hit every spot inside you perfectly. The knot in your stomach grows tight and approaches the breaking point. You can tell he’s close too. His thrusts are more erratic than they were before and his body is tense.

You drag your nails along his skin and card your fingers through his hair. One particularly hard thrust causes the knot in your stomach to break, throwing you into the depths of orgasm. “Gadreel,” you cry out as your walls clench down around his twitching cock. A few more thrusts has him pulsing inside you.

“Y/N,” he groans loudly as he cums. His thrusts slow down until his hips have stilled above you. His heavy breaths wash over your skin and his fingers travel along your body, caressing you. “I understand now,” he says.

“What?” you ask.

“How sex can be used to express love,” he says, “You’re the only one to ever make me feel this way, both physically and emotionally.”

“Gadreel,” you whisper as you reach up to cup his cheek, “I love you.”   
“I love you too Y/N,” he says before he leans down and captures your lips with his.


End file.
